


Lost

by cheesesticksandfiddlesticks



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cabin, Murder, Mystery, Thriller, pretty little liars inspired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 02:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15281199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesesticksandfiddlesticks/pseuds/cheesesticksandfiddlesticks
Summary: A story I wrote for my writer's craft class.  Genesis has been supposedly best friends with Raj, Esther, and Eli for years.  However, there's always been a disconnection between the friend group.  While Genesis tries to repair her relationship with Eli, she may lose her life in the process.  Let me know if you want more :)





	Lost

“We’ve been going at this for hours, Ms. Mikaelson. When was the last time you saw Genesis Doyle?”

“I dunno- we were just jumpin’ off those divin’ rocks and before you know it she’s a goner.” She smacked her lips together, popping her gum in the process. I always hated her the most. She’s the reason why I’m stuck here. She knew all along. I could practically hear her thoughts. There’s no way they’ll find her. Ain’t nobody gonna find her. Losers. 

“We know she didn’t just trip and fall. Ms. Mikaelson, If you pop your bublegum one more time I swear to God I’ll-

“Officer, my lawyer says you only got me for twenty more minutes. That’s what he said. You don’t have any charges on me, sir-none. You’ve been wastin’ my time. . We don’t know where she went. The tide must’a gotten her. I don’t appreciate bein’ held ‘gainst my will.” She huffed, crossing her arms against her chest. Always the drama queen. 

“There were two others with you, yes? Raj Baka and Eli Kim? Start from the beginning. Start from the very minute y’all parked at your mama’s lakehouse for the weekend.”

“I already told you everything there is to know sir. It was a super hot Saturday afternoon- August 16th maybe? We had just made some of those shrimp taco things-you know real fancy. We walked outta the house, got our swim suits on, and headed for them huge divin’ rocks. Sure there were ‘no-trespassin’ signs but everyone else had done it. Never had no accidents in 20 years as a matta o’ fact. We was laughin’ because Eli lost his watch when we was climbin’ up there. Real expensive too. We each dove into the water. We was all fine till poor Gen jumped off. She dove in but we never saw her come outta the water. Anna’s a lifeguard- real sweet girl. Maybe the undertow got ‘er. Told ya, officer. She gone.” 

“Did you try gettin’ help? Surely some else must’a seen her jump.”

“We was way outta the beach limit. Far up from the sea- away from all those big homes. No cottages near us sir, oh no. Nobody else seen us. Each of us swam around to find her, but she was gone. Ahmed was the most upset. He was cryin’. The rest of us were scared straight. We swam back to shore and called 911. They searched for hours, but there was nothin’. She gone sir. How unfortunate. Can I go now?”

None of it was true. I’m stuck here, and it’s all their fault. 

 

~

 

Eli only ever liked me when my tongue was down his throat. Raj was always jokin’ about how we were like some twisted version of ‘Brangelina’ or something. Now a days, his eyes practically burned through my skin when I walked by him. He always had this eeriness to him; like he was fightin’ somethin’ inside of himself that he couldn’t control. 

It wasn’t just Eli. The rest of them looked at me like I was some stranger in the night; yet we were supposedly best friends. Raj and Esther used me for test answers. They’d bribe me with massive amounts of cash and I’d cheat for them. Esther always had this glow about her; like the sun was surrounding her 24/7, but inside she was a cold-hearted bitch. Raj was her slave. He practically kissed her on command. If this was Friends, we’d all be classified as stuck up ‘Rachel’s’ and clueless ‘Joey’s’. We were nobody’s, but somehow, we needed each other. 

“Gen, come to Raj ’s frat party with us! I heard there’s gonna be lots to drink!” Esther laughed, holding my hand as if to say, ‘C’mon Gen! Have some fun! You never have any real fun!’

I pulled my hand back, scowling, “Esther, stop holdin’ my hand. I already told you that I’m not goin’. I gotta work a double shift tonight.”

She let out a dramatic sigh, saying, “Fine. Eli and I might have a little fun tonight ourselves.” 

It was in that moment that I gave in. I wasn’t going to let Esther have Eli. She already had everythin’ else. “Fine,” I said, “I’ll go. Pick me up at seven.” I gave a fake smile and slammed my apartment door. I heard her cackle as she went down the hallway. She sounded like a dyin’ bird. I knew somethin’ was up, but I decided to go anyway. 

What a mistake.

The uber ride alone should’ve been a warning sign telling me not to go. The guy smelled like knock off Gucci perfume and gin. The death metal he played didn’t help anythin’ either. When I asked him to turn it down, he just laughed at me. I had spent an hour doin’ my hair for this? Needless to say, I didn’t give him no tip. 

Cars were parked down the whole street. Plastic cups were scattered around the lawn, and people were already throwin’ up. You could hear the rap music they was playin’ from the next street over. Just as I was about to reach the door, Raj greeted me. 

“Genesis! Baby! What’s happenin’? Isn’t this party wild?” Raj practically stumbled over me, a smirk plastered on his face. 

“Man, you can’t even stand. Just cause our finals are over don’t mean you can get this wasted. What happened to those AA meetin’s you was goin’ too, hm?”

He rolled his eyes, “You ain’t my supervisor, Gen. Stop actin’ like- like my momma cause you ain’t my momma.” He was stumblin’ everywhere, his eyes blood shot and everythin’. 

“You should go again. Maybe you should sit down or somethin’. Where’s Eli?”

At the mention of Eli, he began to laugh. I huffed, “Raj? I could report- “

Just as he was ‘bout to respond, she came down the stairs, “Whoa- he’s upstairs. Chill.” Esther gawked. She always hated it when Raj and I were close. 

I huffed and ran up the stairs. I called out his name but got no response. “Eli? Eli?” I swear to God if you’re- “ 

I didn’t have to finish. He was passed out on the floor, practically swimming in a pool of his own vomit. His lanky body looked especially small in this massive bedroom. He was pale, his hair messy. He looked almost dead. I quickly dialed 911. 

“Hello?” I wiped my tears, tryin’ to speak like a nomal person. “My boyfriend-he’s- he looks dead.” At this point, I was sobbin’. The operator got me to calm down. I checked his pulse, and he was still breathin’. Soon enough, a whole bunch a’ ambulances came to the house. Everyone ran away, thinkin’ it was the cops again. I watched as he got taken away. His veins were practically poppin’ out of his skin. I was terrified. 

Raj and I went back upstairs to clean up. Puke was still everywhere, and there was blood on the door handles. Esther had gone home, claiming everythin’ was too much for her. The police said he just hurt himself cuttin’ up some snacks and got drunk, probably tripped up the stairs and got everythin’ everywhere. They didn’t care ‘bout us- never did. 

“Raj, somethin’ isn’t right. Eli can get weird sometimes, but he ain’t no mindless drunk. Don’t you think something’s wrong?”

“Eli’s changed Gen. You haven’t seen him lately. It’s like he’s gone off the rails. I think it has to do with-with..”

“With what Raj? If it has to do with-…”

“Just- don’t get involved. You don’t need Eli anyway. He’s just some jock. Just stop looking for answers okay? Promise me Gen.”

“I can’t promise that Raj. Eli means everythin’ to me. I need to help him.”

“Really Gen you don’t. I’ll take it from here. Just go.”

I threw my towels on the floor. “Eli, stop it. You’re hiding something. I’m going to figure out what it is. You can’t stop me.” I huffed and grabbed my bag from the closet. The room had become so damaged. The windows were cracked and dirt was all over the floor. Posters that were once on the wall were ripped apart, and clothes were strewn about the floor. Eli was looking for somethin’. What the hell could it have been? 

 

We didn’t talk to each other for three months. We gave up tryna’ be friendly with one another. For three whole months we just didn’t give a damn, that is until Esther gave me a call that Friday night. 

I was playin’ some game on my phone, when all of a sudden Esther’s number came up. What did she want?

She sounded perkier than usual. “Gen! C’mon! I’m gettin’ tired of fightin’. Let’s go to my momma’s lakehouse for the weekend. You, me, Raj and Eli can go! It would be such a lit time. Eli fixed up his car and he wants to drive. What do ya say, hm?”

I laughed in her face, “Why the hell would I want to go anywhere with you? All of y’all avoided me for three months. You never visited Eli in the hospital, not once. You never returned my phone calls before. Why the hell do you give two shits ‘bout me now? You know Raj—”

“Raj and I got it all figured out. We understand each other. We good, honey. Now I gotta make amends with you. Is that what it’s called? Amends? My daddy has to say that to all his business friends ‘cause he always screws ‘em over. C’mon, we just finished our first year of college! Let loose! Live a little! C’mon Genny Gen!”

All I knew is that I needed to see Eli again. I missed him. I needed to see him. 

“Sure. What time are we goin’?”

“Just the weekend. I’ll pick you up Friday at 10 am. The rest of us will be there.”

“A’rigt. See ya then.” I hung up the phone feeling uneasy. What was I supposed to do? I suppose a free vacation wouldn’t hurt.

~

The car ride was long. Just because Eli got his old beat up Honda re-painted didn’t hide the fact that it was a beat up old Honda. The air conditioner was broke, and Dallas was hotter than hell in the summer time. Everyone was silent, except for Esther of course. She talked non stop about her daddy’s businesses ventures in Los Angeles, New York City, and even Utah. Her daddy Mr. Mikaelson was always gettin’ into these ‘dark web’ / under the table scenarios. He never liked me anyway, no way. He always thought I was some dumb white girl. Jokes on him ‘cause I made honor roll. I ain’t that stupid. Esther always sucked up to him too. She was such a pushover. 

After she was done talking about herself, she decided to talk to me. “So Genesis, what’ve you been doin these past few months? I tried callin’ you but you didn’t answer.” Esther said, while re applying her ruby red eye shadow. The colour contrasted well with her dark skin. I was almost jealous of her beauty.

“Yeah Gen... we, uh…. Missed- um… you.” Raj stuttered, noticeably uncomfortable. The red tint in his cheeks said it all. That was the first time he had spoken to me since it happened.

“Well, I’ve been workin’ at Dale’s grocer. Nothin’ really new. Those same kids keep comin’ into the store higher than air though.” Raj gave an awkward laugh, hitting my arm playfully.

“Poor Gen. Have you—” 

“See any cute boys?” Esther popped her lips, cutting off Raj 

“No,” I replied, “Eli doesn’t come by no more so I don’t see him. He said nothing, the look of annoyance clearly stated on his face. That hurt me most of all. I was angry. Why had I chosen to do this? These people weren’t my friends anymore. I felt weak. I felt stupid. Why had I left myself fall into this trap?

After an hour and a half of awkward silence, we arrived at the lake house. I mean it was gorgeous. The house was three storeys high, with a real fancy three door garage. The house was made up of these gorgeous tones; all different shades of grey. The house had these lil’ wood designs too, which added this whole cabin feel to the whole thing. There was a staircase leading to a private beach right on the lake. Canoes, kayaks, and jet skis were located in the garage too. 

I was taken a back. I knew Esther had money, I just didn’t know she was fully loaded. We walked inside, each claiming our rooms. Raj and I looked around like we was some poor people walkin’ into some celebrity’s home. We was extra careful. Eli just threw his bag on the couch, and turned on the t.v. It was like he had been there before.

Raj and I were laughin’ at the ducks chewin’ on Esther’s big ass plants. Esther was tellin’ us about how they had a gardener put in real foreign fancy plants in there, and them ducks were eaten it like it was nothin’ at all. Things seemed almost normal. It was like a dream. 

“Gen,” Raj whispered softly, “Things-uh didn’t-.. I mean… I just think you shouldn’t have come… uh.. like…” He gulped as he nervously picked at his nails. 

I gave him a hug. “Eli’s okay now. I over reacted. Let’s just have some fun, m’kay?. I could really use some fun.” I smiled at him, but for the first time he didn’t smile back. The only time I’ve ever seen Raj anxious was when they ran outta’ guacamole at Chick-Fil-A. He was so damn worried, I thought he was gonna have a breakdown or somethin’. 

I let it go. I shouldn’t have, but I did. That’s what started everything.

“Hey guys!” I yelled out, “Let’s have a little lunch and go cliff divin’ afterwards! We haven’t been since camp back in 10th grade. C’mon, its hotter than hell and we need to cool off. Eli, you in?” I threw my bikini at him playfully, hoping that he’d make some joke about me or somethin’. He just rolled his eyes.

“Whatever, Gen. I drove, so I ain’t cookin’.” I used to love tracing my finger over his beautiful almond eyes. He’d laugh and would start to tickle me. We used to be fun. We used to be this power couple, but now we were strangers. He threw my bikini on the table and turned on Friends. 

Raj stayed silent, but Esther was super excited to go. “What a great idea Gen!! Let’s go!” She gave me a high five, but she still seemed off. What the hell was going on? Raj looked like he was about to throw up, and ran upstairs to his room. I decided to ignore him, and I made some lunch. 

After we ate my delicious shrimp tacos, we headed out to the cliffs. Esther was complainin’ ‘bout how we could’a drove. It was only a twenty-minute walk away from the house. Eli grabbed his Bose Bluetooth Speaker and was blasting Childish Gambino. Raj and Esther were holdin’ hands, talkin’ about how awful the sky looked. It looked like it was ‘bout to pour rain or ‘somethin. I tried to hold Eli’s hand, but he quickly pulled away from me. I gulped, walkin’ ahead of him because I was embarrassed. We used to share a bed together. Why didn’t he love me no more? 

Raj was the one to bring up childhood, reminiscing about how terrible we were as kids. 

“Gen! ‘Member the time you broke Mr. Wallace’s special container in grade two? It was just some container for his pencils, but damn he was so mad at you.” Raj laughed, “You got in so much trouble.” 

I laughed, “Yeah. I went over to give him a colouring sheet or somethin’ and I knocked it over. Damn was he pissed.” My face was beat red. I had forgotten all ‘bout that day. 

“Yeah. I thought you were a dumb bitch.” Eli groaned, crossing his arms against his chest, “I knew you were stupid right then and there.” 

At this point, I had had enough. I had saved him from a near death experience, and this is how I was being treated?

“Holy shit- Eli! What the fuck? We used to love each other. Why the hell are you being so mean? Why have you gotten so—” 

“Because you stupid bitch. You ruined everything! Things would’ve been fine if you didn’t find me. I was-“

“Oh what exactly were you doing Eli?” 

He started to sob. It started to spit rain. I couldn’t believe it. I wanted to comfort him, but I stood my ground.

“Oh Genesis. I love you so god damn much. You just- you shouldn’t have been there that night. Esther and I—”

“Oh, of course it’s you and Esther. I knew you two were up to somethin’. My God Eli, what has she done to you?” 

“Esther and I- her dad-“ He began to sob harder, dropping to his knees. 

Esther walked over to me and slapped me.

“You ruined our god damn plan. You’ve always been such a stupid bitch. We’ve been helping daddy with his business. We’ve been helpin’ him get rid of the men who cheated him. We were waitin’ for someone at the party. We wanted to kill him. We was ready to kill him. Eli was supposed to be the bait. He’d come right over to him, to see if he was okay. When he got close ‘nough, we’d stab him. You had to be little miss hero and call the ambulance on him. We were so close for our kill, but you ruined it. Do you know how hard it was to cover our tracks? You ruined everything, and now I’m going to ruin you.” 

I was shocked. “Esther- this is low even for you. You’re going to kill me? What the hell is wrong with you?”

“We can’t lose everything we’ve built Gen. I’m sorry.” Eli sobbed. I couldn’t believe it. They really wanted to kill me? My best friends wanted me dead? 

We were at the top of the cliff- at least fifty feet up in the air. They must’ve all been in on it. They all trusted Eli. They all did. It was never about rekindling our friendship. It was about removing me from the picture.

I began to scream. I tried to run away, but Esher tackled me to the ground. My face slammed on the gravel road, and my cheek started to bleed. We looked like a tumbleweed tossing and turning together. She dragged me to the edge of the cliff; we were like 60 feet in the air. This is it. This is how I’m going to die. 

She kicked me over the edge. Just like that I was gone. I fell almost melodiously. I imagined a string orchestra conducting my demise. I hit the water with a loud ‘smack.’ I couldn’t feel anything. My ears were ringing and my heart was full. I kept falling deeper and deeper. Everything was pitch black, but I could hear these strange voices. Eventually, I reached a white light. 

 

~

“I can’t believe you guys killed her.”

“Well, believe it. She’s dead and gone Raj. Now c’mon let’s go back and have a Star Wars marathon. I’ll make the popcorn.”

“I-I’m gonna stay here for a bit. I’ll catch up with you guys later.”

“No, let’s go Eli. We need to go. Let’s go.”

~

The television turned off. First, I had seen Esther at the police station. Now I was seein’ some twisted movie version about what happened to me. I watched as my friends went back to the lake house. The dark room suddenly became illuminated with all these big, fancy fluorescent lights. Doctors stared at me like I was some kind of animal. What the hell happened? Was I rescued? Where was Eli?

I tried to speak to them, but I couldn’t open my mouth. My muscles felt weak. I couldn’t move anything.

There musta’ been twenty doctors in that room. One of them walked up to me and started to pet my hair. “Welcome Genesis. Welcome to your re birthing process. Do not be alarmed. You have just travelled through a time tunnel. We have been waiting for you for almost a year. We are so glad that you are here. My assistant Kanishka will lead you to a room where you will see a glimpse of your transformation. Do not worry, as we will begin to make you more attractive within three days…” He kept talking and talking. I was scared shitless. I didn’t know what to say. 

This woman led me to this padded room with only one mirror in it. The room was spotless. Before she led me to the mirror, she held my face and kissed my forehead. “Genesis, do not worry. We do not want to keep you hostage here. You will be re-integrated into society eventually. The year is 1950. We are just outside of Kiev, Russia. All will make sense soon enough. The time tunnel has affected your visual appearance, but we will make changes accordingly. Mr. Mikaelson kept his promise, you are stunning. You’re even more beautiful than his daughter. That Eli boy was too much of a distraction. We could have had you much sooner, but at least we have you now my dear. You are a perfect match for our experiment.”

I began to cry, but she wiped my tears. I didn’t know what to do. I looked into the mirror. My hair had gone from blonde to a deep shade of red. My eyes were blood shot. My nose was softer and my face was covered in bruises. I was stick thin. My collar bone was practically poppin’ outta’ my skin. I couldn’t believe it.

I began to sob. They got away with it. She won. She stole everything from me. I’m stuck here forever. There’s no way out. The man laughed at me from the window. I suppose that the devil will keep me company.


End file.
